Amane Sisters
|-|Amane Sisters= |-|Tsukuyo Amane= |-|Tsukusa Amane= |-|Swimsuit Ver.= |-|Doppel Dum= |-|Doppel Dee= |-|Summer Doppel Dum Dee= Summary Tsukuyo, the dark attribute Amane twin, she works for the Wings of Magius as a white feather alongside her sister. First introduced in the earlier chapters, she is dedicated to the Wings of Magius to save her sister from the fate of all magical girls. When their parents split up, she left with her mother to live a much more conservative lifestyle in her community. Tsukasa, the light attribute Amane twin, who works for the Wings of Magius against the wishes of her magical mentor. Like her sister, she is loyal and dedicated to the mission with a passion, though they aren't treated the best. She lives with her father, who crafted their flutes before the divorce, and is regarded as the social one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely Higher as Doppel Witches. Name: Tsukuyo Amane, Tsukasa Amane, Doppel Dum, Doppel Dee, Doppel Dum Dee. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Females Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girls, White Feathers, Doppel Witch of Isolation, Doppel Witch of Disconnection, The Doppel Witch of Insulation and Disconnection. Powers and Abilities: |-|Collective Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2,6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, and Awakened Power. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. As a Doppel Witch: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, and Summoning. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbs life energy, sunlight, and moonlight passively. Can actively choose what to absorb as Doppel DumDee), Curse Manipulation, Summoning. With Memoria: Statistics Amplification (Durability, Stamina, and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Stamina and Attack Potency), Resistance Negation. Increased Resistance towards Magic based attacks and Status Effect Inducement (In particular: Stun, Darkness, and Dazzle; Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration Negation). |-|Tsukuyo's Abilities= First tab's abilities, Sound Manipulation (Primary method of attack is in the form of sound waves), Air Manipulation, minor Light Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation with Cherry Blizzard. As Doppel Dum: Flight and Self-Memory Manipulation (Prolonged use of the doppel witch results in both sisters losing their memories of the outside world). Resistance to physical and magical phenomenon, as well as Time Manipulation (Stated to be impervious to all natural phenomenon and time, resulting in a psuedo-Immortality Type 1 as well). |-|Tsukusa's Abilities= First tab's abilities, Sound Manipulation (Primary method of attack is in the form of sound waves), Light Manipulation (Amplifies moonlight to blind her enemy for a second, before coloring the moon red), Darkness Manipulation (Creates branch-like constructs that attack her enemies) using Cherry Ballad. As Doppel Dee: Weather Manipulation (Creates a blizzard around herself), Creation (Creates a glass floor under her opponents upon being summoned, but could be part of her Barrier), Self-Morality Manipulation (Causes Tsukusa to become less ethical over time). Resistance to Telepathy and Social Influencing (Cuts out all connections to the outside world, resulting in only their telepathy working on each other and societal values no longer being applied), as well as Weather Manipulation (Described as being free from the environment and circumstances). |-|Doppel Dum Dee= All previous abilities, Existence Erasure (Erases everything that touches it and implies that even the surroundings are affected to some degree), Water Manipulation (Creates a beach within its barrier, and places its opponents at the bottom of it), Regeneration (Use of Doppel Dum Dee regenerates its users and their allies). Resistance to Sound Manipulation and likely others (Completely shut out of the universe, to the point that even sound can no longer enter. Has an increased resistance to status effects as well.) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (They're capable of fighting other Kamihara magical girls, including Tamaki Iroha, but struggle once their Sound Manipulation has been overcome. Knocked out Tsuruno Yui in a combined attack but when seperated, one of them was easily defeated by Homura with zero preperation.), likely higher using their Doppel transformations (Stated in their descriptions to be rather powerful, when combined they are even considered to be a disastrous force of pandemonium, something above the description of most Doppels). Can ignore durability through a variety of ways. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, Relavistic attack speed with Cherry Blizzard (Should be faster than your ordinary magical girl, her Cherry Blizzard managed to arrive from the moon to anyone she targets in a short timeframe.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (After having their Sound Manipulation rendered useless, they stood no chance against the protagonist's group), At least Small City level as a Doppel Witch (It's primary method of attack involves ramming while using its abilities.) Durability: At least Small Town level (One of the twins managed to survive a battle with Homura Akemi (Magia Record) and Felicia, but was shot in the process), likely Small City level (Were able to fight off against Tamaki Iroha and Tsuruno Yui with moderate difficulty), possibly City level ("Only" had a broken leg after being attacked by Yachiyo Nanami, but she probably did hold back to some extent.) Unknown as a doppel witch (Rams into enemies as a Doppel head-on. Is extremely hard to kill with any conventional magic or physical attacks according to their descriptions.) Stamina: Likely Superhuman as a magical girl, Limitless as a Doppel Witch. Range: At least several dozens of meters with their Sound Manipulation. Their soul gems possess their bodies up to 100 meters. At least Several kilometers with Doppel transformation (On top of witches usually creating barriers this large, Doppel Dum Dee creates a beach, an ocean, and a sky all at once). Large planetary range with Cherry Blizzard and Light Manipulation (Both somehow use the moon to fire off an attack, despite being rather unusually high range for ordinary magical girls.) Standard Equipment: Flutes carved by their father, their soul gem, and the White Feather outfit. Intelligence: At least Above Average in terms of combat intelligence (They're capable fighters in the Wings of Maigus magical girl cult, stated multiple times to be able to fight perfectly in sync.), Possibly High in terms of understanding magic (As a white feather, they deals with their goal of fusing Rumors and Witches.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. Doppel transformations last for brief moments and these ones in particular have negative effects on their psyches. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Collective Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Resonant Summer: Removes debuffs and significantly increases a magical girl's magic. Has a higher chance of getting a 'critical hit' but it is likely irrelevant outside game mechanics. ** This is our harmony: Massively increases magic, with a significantly larger boost when used on Tsukuyo. ** We will play this part together: Increases the attack potency of charged attacks and increases critical hit ratio. * Fuebana Resonate: An attack that heavily impedes an enemy's ability to concentrate causing several headache (To the point that they can no longer fight). When paired with her sister, it can knock out more powerful foes, even that of Yachiyo Nanami. * Crescent Banana Boat: Creates a banana float that creates a water jet to rapidly shoot forward into an enemy, leaving a large amount of water and a bit of rain in its wake. Afterwards, both its users regenerate and gain a heightened resistance to status effects. * Cherry Blizzard: Tsukuyo fires a blast from the moon that becomes a storm when it reaches the enemy. Also creates cherry blossom trees around her. * Cherry Ballad: Tsukasa uses the moon to temporarily blind her opponents and then attacks with shadowy tree constructs ripping them apart. * Memoria: Grants the user several passive and non-passive abilities based on their memories. Can go through "Max Limit Breaks" to enhance the effects greatly. ** Because We're Not Alone: Increases attack potency and gains a resistance to the 'Stun' status effect. Passive. ** Dive Into Summer (Tsukuyo・Tsukasa): Massively increases attack potency. Passive. ** Little Crescent Moons: Grants a resistance to darkness and dazzling status effects. Also passive. ** Christmas Night Magic: Increases blast power significantly, and reduces whatever resistances an opponent may have. ** Guided by Destiny: Considerably increased the charged attack power of their strikes. ** Tsukasa's Treasure: Significantly increases MP gain, allowing her to pull off a doppel transformation quickly. ** Tsukuyo's Treasure: Increases the amount of times Tsukuyo attacks, not really applicable outside of the video games. *** Never-Ending Practice: Somehow causes attacks to be attracted towards Tsukuyo instead of Tsukasa, with the added bonus of increasing her durability significantly. *** Memories of Young Miss Santa: Passively increases charged attacks' potency and the MP gained from Accele attacks. ** An Uncrossable Gulf: Significantly decreases both the opposing force's stamina and power for their strongest attacks. |-|General Magical Girl and Doppel Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. Doppel DumDee has the passive power to transform moonlight into magical energy, as well as sunlight into magical energy. Also stated that it can choose what to absorb. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Fusions Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Schoolgirls Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Twins Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users